1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyimide resins which are noted for their high thermal and oxidative stability, high strength at elevated temperatures, and which exhibit many other outstanding physical and chemical properties especially useful in high temperature applications. Such polyimides have been particularly useful in applications such as jet engine compressor components, for example, blades, vanes, air seals, air splitters, and engine casing parts. They are generally useful in applications where high strength and temperature capabilities are required at temperatures of up to 700.degree. F.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyimides having excellent high temperature oxidative and thermal stability and outstanding mechanical properties have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,149. In addition, these polyimides, often referred to as "PMR polyimides", are characterized by low cost and easy processing.